


Claustrophobia

by melodyrider



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider





	Claustrophobia

You flopped onto your bed, exhausted from today's training session, your mind beginning to drift off almost as soon as your back hit the hard mattress while your eyes started to slip shut. However, life was never one to go easy on you, and it certainly wouldn't start now. How foolish of you to think you could actually rest after training without being disturbed.

"(F/n)!" A certain perky Brunette burst into the room you shared with some of your fellow soldiers.

"What do you want, Hanji?" you groaned, tiredness lacing your voice as you raised your head slightly to look her in the eyes. Though you two were close friends, there were times that you were in no condition or mood to tolerate her behavior.

"I need your help with something," she said, leaning over to your figure laying on the bed. You groaned again.

"Can't someone else do it? I'm tired, I just want to sleep," you said, hoping she would understand and leave you alone.

"No, only you can do it! Please, (F/n)?" Hanji pleaded. You dropped your head back down and closed your eyes.

"No, Hanji. Find someone else."

Hanji got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "If you don't help me, I might just tell a certain Corporal about your feelings for him."

You immediately shot up, glaring harshly at her. She knew about your slight(okay, maybe huge) crush on Lance Corporal Levi, but you never thought she would use the information to blackmail you. "You wouldn't dare," you challenged, though you knew perfectly well that she might.

Hanji raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?" she said with a smirk.

You growled low in your throat, but forced yourself up and off the bed, much to Hanji's delight. 

"Thank you, (F/n)!"

"Whatever, just lead the way," you muttered. Hanji grinned and bounded towards the door of the room while you trudged after her. After some minutes of following Hanji through the halls of HQ, she came to an abrupt stop in front of a closet, causing you almost crashed into her back.

"Okay, what do you want help with?" You grumbled as Hanji opened the door to the closet.

"Can you look in here for a minute?" she asked, stepping to the side and allowing you access to the closet. You narrowed your eyes at her but stepped closer and looked in nonetheless, your eyes scanning the closet.

"What am I looking for?" you asked. Instead if receiving an answer, you were shoved hard into the closet and the door slammed air behind you before the click of a lock was heard. Your eyes widened as you processed what happened, and you moved quickly to the door, frantically trying to twist the knob while pounding your fist on the door as tears began to prick the corners of your eyes.

"Hanji! Please, let me out, this isn't funny!" you yelled, praying she would listen and open the door, but no such luck. After a few minutes of this, you had begun to hyperventilate when the door opened again, and something was shoved into you before the door closed and locked again. The figure against you groaned slightly and moved back to pound on the door as you had just been doing before.

"Oi, Shit-Glasses! Open the damn door!" a deep voice shouted, tainted with anger. Oh, you knew that voice very well. It belonged to none other than Lance Corporal Levi. Hanji simply laughed in response.

"You two aren't coming out until I decide so, so get comfy with each other!" she shouted back before footsteps fading away signaled her leave.

"Tch. Dammit..." Levi muttered before feeling around the walls for an oil lamp hanging on a hook to at least light the small closet. Once he found it and had it lit, he took notice of you in the closet with him. By now you had sunken to the floor while leaning on the wall. You were hyperventilating and your face was dangerously pale. Concern flickered across Levi's eyes for a split second before returning to their emotionless look.

"Oi, brat. What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down next to you and carefully observing your features, taking note of the wild look in your eyes.

"I… c-can't..." you breathed heavily.

"What? You can't what?"

"Breathe!" you gasped loudly, your face only growing paler than before in a mixture of fear and seeming lack of oxygen.

This seemed to surprise Levi. What made it hard to breathe? "Why can't you breathe?"

"Claustrophobic," you managed to squeak with the little air you managed to inhale. The walls seemed to get closer to you as you put your hands on opposite walls, trying desperately to keep them from getting any closer, when in reality they were completely unmoving. Levi's eyes widened slightly when he processed what you were saying. He slowly moved to kneel in front of you and gently took hold of your shoulders, careful to not add to your terror by making sudden movements.

"Calm down. That's an order," he commanded as calmly as he could get his voice, knowing you never disobeyed your superiors' orders and trying to use that as an advantage. It just wasn't in your nature to go against those above you.

Your panicked gaze met his calm one and you made an attempt to follow his order, but your attempts were in vain when you felt like the walls had constricted further and your panic intensified.

"Corporal, wh-what if we never get out? What if Hanji forgets about us and we're stuck in here forever, and-"

"I said calm down," Levi said, never once breaking his eyes away from yours.

Your eyes began to slip shut, consciousness slipping away from you as you found it hard to breathe. Levi's eyes widened further when he saw you were too far gone to listen to him, and he tried to calm you down in the last way he could think of on the spot.

He wrapped his arms around your figure and held you tightly in a reassuring and protective hug, like he would shield you from all of your fears. You stiffened slightly at his touch, but at least he knew he had managed to distract you from your surroundings, if only a little bit.

"Calm down," Levi repeated quietly, rubbing small circles into your back. "You're okay. We're okay. We'll be fine."

After a moment's hesitation, you wrapped your arms around his back, holding him tightly against yourself as your breathing evened out slightly, but still not enough for you to get a healthy amount of oxygen. Levi was glad his method seemed to be working, but he would need a way for you to breathe. He didn't want you passing out on him.

He took hold of your chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned your head to face him before gently pressing his lips to yours, breathing into you and filling your lungs with air you couldn't seem to inhale in yourself.

Your face exploded into a dark crimson as heat rushed to your face, and you wondered if all of HQ could hear your heart pounding, trying to burst out of your chest. He slowly moved his lips against yours, breathing in through his nose and transferring the air to you through your locked lips while you exhaled through your nose. Levi's steady breathing forced yours to stay steady as well, and slowly, the lightheadedness you felt earlier started to fade away, overpowered by the sensation of Levi's lips on yours. He buried one hand into your hair on the back of your head to push you into him to further deepen the kiss while the other kept rubbing calming circles into your back, reassuring you that there was nothing to worry about.

After a few minutes Levi pulled away to admire his handiwork. Your breathing was noticeably steadier than before though you still panted slightly from his previous action, a dark blush staining your cheeks, hair slightly disheveled. He rested his forehead against yours before embracing you again.

"Are you okay?" he asked almost in a whisper, cautious to not set you off again. Wordlessly you nodded, letting out a small sigh of content.

"Thank you, Corporal, for calming me down, and I'm sorry for overreacting to the situation," you apologized, feeling embarrassed of your panic when Levi had been so calm and in control of his emotions.

Levi clicked his tongue in response. "Don't apologize, brat. It wasn't your fault. And call me Levi."

"Levi..." The name seemed foreign on your trained mouth which had calling your superiors by their title drilled into it, but you thought this was one change you wouldn't mind making as the name rolled off your tongue. "How long until someone lets us out, do you think?"

Levi seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Not sure. If Shit-Glasses takes her sweet ass time, I'll just break the door down, but let's wait a little bit until that in case she comes back." He looked at you with an expression of concern. "Can you wait?"

You smiled. "Only if you're here to calm me down."

The rubbing on your back never ceased. "I'm here."

"Good." You leaned your head on his shoulder, eyes starting to droop shut, which Levi immediately noticed.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little," you responded drowsily. "Training was tiring."

"You can go to sleep, I'll bring you to bed once we get out of here," he offered, earning a small smile from you.

"Thank you, Levi," you said before letting your eyes finally close as you started to succumb to the sweet sensation of sleep. He looked at you as he allowed himself the tiniest smile upon seeing your content, tired face before gently pressing his lips to your forehead in a soft, tender kiss.

"Don't mention it, you little brat," he whispered, not expecting you to respond by wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face into his chest.

"But I'm your little brat," you mumbled, your voice slightly muffled by his chest. Levi shifted so he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall of the closet while he held you in his lap bridal style, your face still snuggling into his chest like it was a pillow.

"Only mine, and don't you forget it," Levi murmured to your tired figure in his arms.

"Of course... Only yours… I love you, Levi..." you mumbled. He pressed one last kiss to your cheek before your body relaxed.

"Tch. I love you too, (F/n)," he said, thinking you were already asleep. Instead, you smiled against him and snuggled your head in further to his body.

"Good..." you said before finally allowing sleep to take you while your body was enveloped in Levi's warmth. Maybe you would have to thank Hanji next time you saw her.


End file.
